The present invention relates to Christmas lights and more particularly to a foldable half sockets to form complete sockets for Christmas lights which is capable of making varied shapes.
Prior art socket 1 (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) includes an integrated socket 2, a bulb 3 in the top of a base 4 with a pair of lead-in wires attached to the base 4, a pair of copper plate connected to a pair of electric wires respectively. However, this type of Christmas light is looked too dull without any variation.
Although the producers try to make combined double socket in order to present some variation, but could not integrally configurated due to that the mold is always difficult to rise. So most of them to make two individual sockets. Then combine them together or make stepwise combined sockets, nevertheless, whatever they do. Thy couldn't solve the problem that the assembly of the other parts such as the contact plate and the lamps is not accurately positioned. Nowadays, every one still carries on the study. But no body gets break through.